I’m Scared
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Alex Shelley is scared of flying. Chris Sabin makes it all better. Short, sweet Alex Shelley x Chris Sabin slash oneshot


TITLE: I'm Scared

**TITLE: I'm Scared**

**CHARACTERS: Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin**

**PAIRINGS: Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin**

**NOTES: Yes, it is slash. But it's CUTE slash.**

**DISCLAIMER: Alex and Chris are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

Alex Shelley was afraid of flying. Deathly afraid. So when the TNA Management told him that they had booked a show in California and reserved flights for the stars, he was _not_ happy.

But here he was, at seven o'clock in the morning, checking in at the airport. Chris Sabin walked up behind Alex and wrapped lean, muscular arms around his middle. "Hey, you ready for this?"

Alex leapt into the air, startled. "Damn it, Chris! Don't do that!"

Chris chuckled as they walked side-by-side to Security and took out their IDs. "Sorry, man. Just trying to cheer you up. What's the matter?" He slipped his feet out of his brown skating shoes. He set them, along with his wallet and jacket in the airport-provided tray. His navy colored backpack joined the tray on the conveyer belt.

Alex shrugged, mimicking Chris's movements. He stood behind his brunette friend in the line. "I don't know what you mean."

Chris walked through the metal detector and was cleared to pick up his bags. Alex sighed as the security man motioned him through. A high pitched beep stopped him.

The security man inspected Alex's person. "Cell phone, change, belt?"

Alex bit his lip and thought for a moment. "Oh, sorry. Belt." He replied, unbuckling it and sliding the studded leather from his belt loops. He walked back through the detector and tossed the belt into another tray that he put through the machine. The dark haired man walked through the detector when the security man motioned and breathed a sigh of relief when there was no beeping.

"Thank you." The man muttered and waved Alex off to pick up his things.

Just as Alex re-buckled his belt and slipped his shoes back on, Chris put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "You don't look too happy, Shelley boy. What's up?"

Alex shrugged Chris's arm from his shoulders. "Nothing." He began to walk toward his gate when he felt an arm slip around his waist. It was Chris again.

"Alex, seriously. What's up?" The brunette gave his friend a little squeeze. "Tell me what's wrong."

Alex shook his head. He looked around before grabbing Chris by the hand and dragging him into the men's bathroom. Once there, Alex sighed. "Chris, I'm scared."

Chris looked confused for a moment, and then laughed. "Scared? You? Of what?"

Alex didn't laugh. Instead, he hopped up on the counter in the bathroom and watched his friend closely. "I don't want to go."

Chris stopped laughing and turned serious. He closed the small gap between he and Alex and wrapped his arms low around the other man's waist. "Why don't you want to go?"

Alex shrugged and bit his lip. "I don't know. I'm just scared that, like, the plane'll crash or something."

Chris couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. "'Lex, it'll be okay. Nothing's going to happen." He stood higher so that he could whisper into the other man's ear. "I won't let you get hurt."

Alex felt himself tremble slightly. "Really?" He asked softly, looking down into sincere blue eyes.

Chris winked. "Really. I'm with you, 'Lex." He took one of Alex's hands in his. "I always will be."

Alex smiled, putting his other hand on Chris's temple. "Are you sure?"

Chris kissed Alex's knuckles. "Positive."

Alex raised a challenging eyebrow. "You'll be there when I'm sleeping?"

Chris smirked. "If you want me to be."

"How about when I'm dancing to my iPod?"

"Yeah, I'll be there to dance with you."

"What about when I'm driving?"

Chris gave Alex's hand a gentle squeeze and felt his smile widen. "I'll be right next to you."

Alex's grin turned dirty. "Well, how about when I'm in the shower?"

Chris's eyes widened and his grip got tighter. He chuckled and pulled Alex from the counter to hold the other man in his strong arms. "Oh, I definitely want to be there. Wouldn't miss that for the world." He kissed his friend's (lover's?) forehead. "So, you ready now?"

Alex nodded and grinned, not letting go of Chris's hand. "Yeah, let's get on that damn plane." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I want to get a shower tonight…"

Chris chuckled and allowed himself to be dragged from the bathroom. He knew that would be just the way to calm Alex down. They shared a quick kiss before they escaped to the crowded airport gates.

And both of them knew that life was about to get much better now that they were together.


End file.
